84 One Shots Challenge: Lonely
by mcpanda16
Summary: Sus ojos eran un laberinto sin fin. Constantemente me perdía en ellos.


**El One Shot de hoy, será Flones. Aaah, son unos amores. Los dos son los mejores amigos a seguir (? y eso me encanta. Hice ese OS en media hora y me sentí tan feliz de mí misma, porque nunca termino las cosas así de rápido, tecleaba tan rápido que sentía que salía humo de mi teclado ._.'. En fin, les recueeeerdo, que son basados en las canciones de McFLY, tal vez un poco. Sólo quiero un modo de inspiración y qué mejor que sus composiciones. Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron _My TVR_? Morí.**

**Anyway. Éste es el segundo.**

**Flones.**

**Lonely.**

**Sumario: Sus ojos eran un laberinto sin fin. Constantemente me perdía en ellos.**

Let the writing begin...

* * *

-¿A qué te recuerdan sus ojos?—Me pregunta después de tenderme un vaso de agua. Lo tomo con indecisión y me hundo en el sillón. Se me sigue haciendo extraño que en vez de un diván haya preferido comprar un sillón incómodo.

-¿Por qué no tiene un diván?

-Es un cliché demasiado común, ¿no crees?—Me mira fijamente, sosteniendo el bolígrafo con la punta pegada al papel. Exacto, es un cliché que todos los psicólogos tienen en sus oficinas, en esos incómodos cuartos que te obligan a decir la verdad y sentirte preso por lo que dura tu sesión. Tomé un gran trago de agua y pasé el líquido lentamente por mi garganta. La volví a mirar. Era linda, tenía ojos de color chocolate y unos lentes fijos. Pequeños y nada llamativos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su ropa era demasiado neutra. Demasiado formal.

-Sí, lo es.

-No contestaste mi pregunta, Tom.—Enfoca su mirada en mí por arriba de sus gafas y espera una respuesta.

-Me recuerdan a las violetas.—Le dije sin problema alguno. Claro que me recordaban a las violetas, ese tipo de flores eran demasiado llamativas. Sus ojos siempre me pedían a gritos que los volteara a ver.

-Las violetas suelen ser de un tono púrpura, según lo que me has dicho, sus ojos son azules.

-Pero cambiaban de color.—La interrumpí, enderezándome un poco.—Claro que eran azules, pero tenían diferentes tonos. Y las violetas sé que son púrpuras en su mayoría, pero también existen las de color azul. Aún así, usted no me pidió ser específico. Me recuerdan a las violetas. Es todo.—Sentí que mi humor cambiaba de nuevo, dando un golpe drástico confundiendo a la psicóloga de treinta y tantos que tenía enfrente de mí. Hacía un buen rato—años—en los que no había tenido cambios de humor o signos de bipolaridad, pero ya no tomaba los medicamentos. Me rehusé a hacerlo. Sentía que ya no era feliz. Sonaría tonto, pero él era una motivación, un impulso para seguir adelante. Ahora que él ya no estaba a mi lado, sentía que tomar medicamentos me empeorarían en vez de mejorarme. Y ese lado sano de mi cerebro me decía que si tenía un bote de pastillas cerca, cosas espantosas me sucederían.

-Calma, Tom. Entiendo, perdona por mi error al preguntar. Ahora, ¿a qué más te recuerda?

-Al mar.—Respondí antes de que terminara la pregunta.—Al cielo, tal vez.

-¿Por qué?—Porque me hundía en ellos siempre que se conectaban con los míos. Porque podía sentir que mis pies se despegaban del pavimento cuando se le ocurría besarme en medio de la nada.

-Son simples semejanzas de acuerdo al color.—Contesté guardándome mis propios pensamientos.

-Tal vez haya muchos recuerdos detrás de esas pupilas, ¿no crees?

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría contarme?

-No.

-Entonces no te forzaré, en la próxima sesión hablaremos aún más a fondo, desde ahorita te lo digo. Es necesario que te abras un poco más. Porque sé que me has ocultado ciertas cosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?—Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Tus ojos hablan por ti, Tom.—Sonrió de lado una vez más y me hizo una seña de que podía salir al pasillo. Me paré soltando un suspiro y estirando mis piernas un poco. Iba a decirle un "_Gracias_" pero nunca salió de mi boca. Entonces caminé hacia la puerta y salí del consultorio.

¿Y ahora qué? Ya había pasado una hora allí dentro. Y el salir me había hecho sentir extraño y solo. Extrañaba la compañía de mi familia. Pero yo les convencí de que me encontraba bien, de que todo iba a salir mejor ahora que iría con algún doctor a que me ayudase de nuevo. Pero ahora mi vida rutinaria volvía a la mesa. Tendría que ir a mi apartamento y hacer cualquier cosa que me distrajera y no me volviera a dar esos horribles ataques de pánico. Solía tenerlos muy frecuentemente y ya había tenido dos mientras me encontraba solo. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de llegar a su límite, cuando me fascinó la idea de tomar un cuchillo y observarlo con atención. Pero después de varios segundos mi hermana Carrie llegó a salvarme el día. O tal vez mi vida.

Pero seamos honestos. No sé si lo hubiera hecho. Si me hubiera quitado la vida después de todo. Hubiese llegado Carrie o no, tenía segundos de ventaja para hacerme una cortada y con eso bastaría. Pero tal vez no lo hice por cobardía, por masoquismo o por algo similar.

Decidí llegar a un Starbucks primero. Necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína. Me acerqué al mostrador y me tomaron la orden. La muchacha que estaba enfrente de mí ni siquiera volteó a mirarme, sólo preguntó "_¿Para llevar?_" y le respondí con un nervioso "_Sí_". Tomé mi vaso y sentí lo frío que estaba, me lo pasé entre las manos unas cuantas veces hasta que me acostumbré a la sensación.

Preferí caminar unas cuantas calles. Así me entretenía un poco con los locales en las aceras y me detenía a ver cualquier cosa que llamara mi atención por los ventanales. Después de acabarme mi café helado, lo deposité en uno de los botes y con paso decidido me dirigí a mi casa.

Metí las llaves y abrí la puerta. Las dejé en la mesa más cercana y me quité mi chaqueta. La aventé por ahí, cayó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala. Mi mirada se desvió rápidamente a un abrigo que podía reconocer. Entonces intenté recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vi, recuerdo que mi padre me había ayudado a limpiar la casa después de que él se fue. Pero me rehusé a que movieran esa chaqueta de allí. Él tenía que regresar por ella y por sus malditas cosas.

Sin embargo, mi padre me advirtió que yo sólo quería una excusa para que él regresara. Y era cierto, quería verle de nuevo, entrando por la puerta y sonriendo al instante cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar. O viendo la televisión en la sala, tumbado en un sillón y esperando a que él me acompañara.

Aún así, me puse histérico ese día, y lo obligué a que dejara esa maldita chaqueta en su lugar. Pero lo extraño, era que yo la había removido un día después, aventándola hacia lo más profundo del armario que antes compartía con él. Yo era un maldito masoquista, prefería quedarme con un recuerdo suyo y nunca olvidarle a ya no tener más ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento cada vez que recordara sus ojos.

Porque sus ojos era lo que más me encantaba de él. Eran demasiado cristalinos, demasiado azules, demasiado fuera de este mundo.

Sacándome de mi trance, miré las escaleras, estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba dormir. Subí las escaleras, a la mitad de ellas, mi mirada se dirigió hacia mi cuarto. Pero algo me bloqueaba la vista, y ese algo era él.

Sentí que un brusco empujón me detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, me agarré del barandal para asegurarme de que no me cayera. Y le vi allí, pasivamente sentado en el primer escalón.

-No te escuché.

-Lo sé.—Me contestó rápidamente y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos azules, era obligatorio mirarle esos malditos océanos cada vez que se ponía en mi camino.—Tom...

-¿Dónde está tu coche? No lo he visto cuando entré.—Traté de evadirle el tema. Aún sabiendo que al final terminaríamos hablando de eso.

-Lo he dejado en mi apartamento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabía que si lo veías, te rehusarías a entrar.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo vaya a reaccionar?—Elevé mi voz. Hasta ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis ojos empezaban a escocer, y mi estómago se retorcía en bruscas vueltas. Mi mano se aferraba aún al barandal de madera y obligué a mis pies a quedarse en el mismo lugar, antes de correr y lanzarme sobre él, porque era lo que más ganas tenía de hacer. Habían sido dos años. Dos malditos y largos años que pasaron como siglos. Dos malditos años que me llevaron a la miseria por sus estupideces. Por esas veces que teníamos pequeñas indiferencias y terminaban en grandes peleas personales involucrando los defectos de ambos.

Tenía miedo. Miedo porque él había regresado. Tal vez sólo a decirme que venía por sus cosas y a tratar de llevar las cosas entre nosotros de una manera responsable y madura. De que quería ser amigo conmigo cuando yo no quería ni una puta mierda de su presencia en mi vida.

Tenía miedo de que él hubiera regresado por mí. Que ahora el haberle visto me haría una persona más inestable de lo que ya era. De que las sesiones que tendría con mi psicóloga en el futuro no servirían para nada. Ya no podría olvidarle por completo. Sería como si un día me propusiera dejar de beber y alguien me tentara con un vaso de vino media hora después.

-Tom déjame explicarte...

-Cállate.—Le espeté. El haber escuchado mi nombre salir de su boca otra vez era una acción que no debió haber pasado porque mis ojos escocían antes, pero ahora mis pupilas se ahogaban con lágrimas y sentía que ya no podía aguantar más el río que quería desbordarse.**  
**

-Perdóname, Tom.—Me forcé a mirarlo y segundos después desvié la mirada rápidamente. Me había encontrado con sus ojos y si los veía, él sabría que yo sucumbiría ante él.

-Me dejaste, Danny.—Me armé de valor, quité mi mano del barandal de la escalera y subí un escalón, retándole frente a frente.—¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Esperé a que dijera algo pero nunca lo hizo. Caminé hacia mi recámara y pensé en lo satisfactorio que hubiera sido si él no hubiera entrado. Me hubiera dormido tan pacíficamente, mientras miraba alguna película aburrida y después hubiera tenido una cena lo suficientemente buena y normal. Me había acostumbrado a cenar solo por un año, al siguiente mi familia decidió acompañarme todos los días, debido al progreso no obtenido de arreglarme por mí mismo.

Escuché como su cuerpo chocó contra la pared de las escaleras porque claramente le había empujado con tanto enojo para que se quitara de mi camino.

-Tenía miedo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y crees que yo no?—Me volteé y volví a mirarle esos círculos azules. Decidí que no me ahogaría en ellos esta vez y lo reté otra vez. Mirada contra mirada. Otoño contra invierno.—¡Yo también tenía miedo, Jones! ¡Y aún así no te dejé días antes de nuestro maldito compromiso! ¡De nuestra maldita boda!

Se acercó a mí y yo me moví en la misma dirección, alejándome lo que más pude de él.

-Quiero casarme contigo Tom, y no sé cómo voy a solucionar estos dos años que estúpidamente arruiné.

-Es que tú no entiendes qué se arruinó.—Contraataqué.—Se arruinó ese buen punto de vista que tenía de un matrimonio, tú no entiendes lo que eso significa para mí. Un compromiso es una promesa, es hacer algo tengas miedo o no, es cumplirlo y seguir adelante, sigues adelante si es que estás más que seguro que tu vida con esa jodida persona va a hacerte feliz, que con él no aburrirás si no hay nada que ver en la televisión, que te cuidará si te enfermas por haber sido un terco y te mojaste con la lluvia, es simplemente confiar en alguien.

Cuando terminé de hablar vi que sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos, al igual que su rostro. Sus pecas resaltaban mucho más debajo de esa tonalidad rosácea. Ya lo había visto varias veces con esa tonalidad. Era cuando solíamos pelearnos y yo era demasiado injusto con él, culpándolo de todo. Yo, por ser un jodido perfeccionista y él por aguantarme. Quise acercarme y quitarle las lágrimas que salían a montones de sus ojos. Pero me detuve firmemente en el lugar en el que estaba, a un metro de él.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos tallándose y quitándose cualquier evidencia de impotencia y tristeza. Yo aún seguía llorando, pero yo no iba a limpiar nada de mi rostro porque quería que él supiera cómo me estaba sintiendo. Miserable y sin vida.

-Tú no entiendes que volví, no entiendes que me pasé menos de una semana con ese miedo que acabo de reconocer, y después de ese mes, decidí volver, pero fue cuando te vi feliz. Te miré desde lejos y vi que no necesitabas a un pecoso como yo. Porque tú eres fuerte Tom Fletcher, pero yo sin ti no lo soy.

-¿Crees que viví feliz? Y yo que pensé que me conocías, Jones. ¿Cuántas veces no te repetí esas malditas tres palabras seguidas de tu nombre? ¿Cuántas?.—Respiré, sentía que todo esto había sido puesto en mi día para arruinar mi progreso y llevarme otra vez a los primeros días que por fin entendí que se había ido.

-Demasiadas.—Dijo en un susurro, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Había dicho la mentira más grande, que yo podía vivir sin él.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿A desestabilizarme otra vez?

-Vine a dejarte tu corazón, porque sé que me lo llevé contigo.—Mi cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás, ese choque de palabras y sentimientos que uno no se espera.—Pero me di cuenta de que siempre va a estar pegado a mí.

Me acerqué a él y le tiré una fuerte bofetada, era algo que ni él ni yo nos lo esperábamos. Pero ambos sabíamos que se lo merecía. su mano cubría su mejilla y su rostro miraba hacia abajo. Su cabello se veía un poco diferente. Lo había cortado un poco más de lo normal. Y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Se veía mejor así, él se veía mejor con cualquier cambio que se hiciera.

Se enderezó aún con la mano en su mejilla, tapando un sin fin de pecas. Me acerqué a él en un impulso y lo abracé fuertemente, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, aspirando otra vez ese perfume que nunca cambiaba. Él me lo devolvió y yo hundí mi cabeza en su nuca, había empezado a llorar como un niño pequeño. Sorbía por la nariz y mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía que el suyo también pero en ese momento no sabía en lo más mínimo quién de los dos lloraba más fuerte.

-Estoy cansado de contener cosas que no puedo contener, controlarme cuando no hay cosas que controlar, de reparar cosas que no se reparar, todo se quiebra incluso aunque yo no lo quiera.—Le susurré mientras él me apretaba más contra él.—Si decides volver, lo aceptaré Danny, porque te quiero. Pero si me vuelves a dejar, si te vuelves a ir, te juro que no sabré que hacer.

Me separó de él y sus labios se impactaron con los míos, volví a tener esos ojos azules controlando los míos. Pero sus ojos se cerraron y yo hice lo mismo, porque era una sincronía entre los dos que no podíamos evitar. Sus labios querían tomar los míos y saborearlos rápida y ferozmente, quería aprovechar esos dos años perdidos en un beso corto. Cerré mis brazos en torno a su nuca, no quería soltarlo, prefería que se me acabara el aire junto a él a que se separara de mí y se lo llevara con él.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

**CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. *Música de suspenso* Espero y les haya gustado, pff. No me convencí pero ya qué. Reviews please!:3 (Si me das reviews te mando un McBoy por paquetería, ¿ok? 8))**


End file.
